


Mentor

by CRYptidSpaceKid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Hank brags about Connor a bit, Not Beta Read, Other, Parental Hank Anderson, Platonic Relationships, Racism, format fucked me over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYptidSpaceKid/pseuds/CRYptidSpaceKid
Summary: I feel I should say I never played DBH since I don't have a PS4, but I've watched playthroughs.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should say I never played DBH since I don't have a PS4, but I've watched playthroughs.

"Alright, newbies, listen up!" Hank called, glancing over the several recruits Fowler was having him train. "My name is Hank, and this is my partner, Connor."  
All of the recruits chimed in with their hello's, quieting down soon after. "Fowler wanted me to take you to a crime scene Connor and I went over yesterday so you can all get a feel for a real crime scene." A few nods from the recruits was all Hank needed to continue going.  
"Feel free to poke around and see what you can find at the scene. And to make things more interesting, we have a challenge for you," Tina chimed in, stepping forward. "Whoever can beat Connor's time on correctly solving this case gets free food for a month." That got everyone interested.  
"What's the time to beat?" One recruit asked. Connor's led went yellow, likely analyzing the recruit.  
Tina held up a finger, continuing to explain. "In a real crime scene, you never know how much time you have before a victim dies or it's too late to save everyone. To simulate that, you won't know Connor's time until after you have all made your conclusions on what happened. Got that?"  
A few recruits grumbled, but overall, everyone understood. Tina was right, nobody knew how long the victim had on the scene, and it created all the more stress and seriousness to the situation. "You have one hour until we will regroup and go over ideas. Get looking!" Hank called out, nudging Connor with his elbow. "They'll never beat your time," Hank grinned.  
Connor smiled a little, nodding in agreement. "That doesn't mean it isn't fun to watch then struggle to find a good conclusion though."

* * *

Just like Hank said, they all regrouped after an hour. A few of the recruits had upset expressions displayed plainly across their faces; they obviously hadn't solved the case in time. "Mr. Deutsch, what conclusion did you come to?" Connor asked, looking at a young man with wavy brown hair.  
"I believe the assailant was an android since I see no traces of blood. They likely murdered their owner due to abuse or mistreatment," he said, "And please, call me Arnold."  
Connor nodded, before responding. "You seem to have forgotten that androids are no longer property, and are therefore not the property of anyone. Androids no longer have masters."  
"I agree with Arnold's abuse idea. An android may have lived with a human, who abused them. Though, I don't think the android would have been under their ownership because of the revolution." Replied a young woman. Andrea, Connor concluded after doing a quick scan. A chorus of arguing arose and Connor waited for it to settle back down before speaking.  
"These are very good theories. However, many of you are missing certain details. Is the android alive, and if so, where did the android go? What caused the android to kill this man?" Connor asked.  
"Who cares if the android is still alive? They killed a human!" Arnold yelped. Connor narrowed his eyes at the young man, before scoffing.  
"Arnold, this is no time for prejudice opinions, You will work with androids in the force, and you cannot let your hatred of androids hinder the investigation," Connor said, choosing his words carefully.  
"Like hell, I'm working with androids! They're just gonna replace us all one day! I can't believe you believe we can live alongside those hunks of metal!" Arnold spat. Connor turned to face him, his blue LED on display. Arnold gulped, realizing his mistake.  
"I assure you, you will be working with androids in the future. Captain Fowler does not allow prejudice on the field, and you won't last long here if that's how you continue to act. It doesn't matter if you like it or not, you can be prejudice, but you cannot allow it to hinder the investigation The life of your partner and the victims are what matter most, not whether they are android or human."  
Arnold nodded and stepped back, likely deciding to not pick a fight with a detective android. "Anyone else have an idea what happened?" Hank asked, redirecting the conversation back to the crime scene. Everyone stayed silent. "Connor, tell us what happened here."  
"The android and the human were in a relationship. The human, Kyle Johnson, age 37, was abusive towards the android. The android, an ST200 named Elise, fought back in self-defense. She was cooking at the time, stabbing Kyle with the knife she was using. She fled the scene, fearing her arrest due to unfair android laws. Elise had no registered crimes before now, Kyle was known to be violent and unstable in past events," Connor said, scanning the room as he spoke.  
"I know you have fancy facial recognition, but how did you know the android's model and name? Did you get to meet her?" Asked Marco, a man with curly brown hair.  
"I can do DNA scans in real-time. Hank, among others, find it disgusting, though." Connor replies. "I do not see how this is important to your learning experience though."  
"Just want to know more about the people I might get to work with in the future," Marco replied.  
"Alright, let's get a move on. Back to the station to discuss where you did well and where you fucked up.  
"Wait, Lieutenant Anderson? You mentioned a challenge about beating Connor's time. What was his time?" Mari asked.  
Hank smirked, before replying. "Ten minutes."  



End file.
